


Not a horny teenager (maybe a little bit)

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: And Newt definitely doesn't make it any easier for him, He starts to feel like a horny teenager again when Newt's around, M/M, Newt's actually a tease but without realizing he's being a tease, Oblivious Newt, Percival thinks he has everything under control but he doesn't, Pining, Poor Percy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Percival Graves is proud to say he's a man in control; to be an auror and to be a competent Director of Magical Security he needs to think before letting his emotions (and impulses) get the better of him.But one day he meets Newt Scamander and that changes everything.





	Not a horny teenager (maybe a little bit)

Percival Graves is proud to say he's a man in control; to be an auror and to be a competent Director of Magical Security he needs to think before letting his emotions (and impulses) get the better of him.

But one day he meets Newt Scamander and that changes everything.

The adorable magizoologist comes into his life a year after he's been rescued and a few months after Picquery gives him his job back.

Contrary to the popular belief among his own aurors they quickly become friends despite his differences. Percival likes order and to follow the rules while Newt is a mess of a wizard who only cares about magical creatures. But he's an adorable mess and Percival is a weak man.

He learns in a few weeks that emotions like fear and concern are difficult to control when you have someone like Newt in your life. Percival Graves loses the control he has the first time Newt gets hit by a spell in front of him; he not only almost kills the bastard responsible he also gets to his knees and begs to the healer to save Newt.

Even though Newt's wound wasn't that bad.

But it's okay, he tells himself, it's okay to worry about a friend or to pay attention if he eats or not, it's also normal to get a little... protective of him when someone else seems interested.

Right?

The real problem starts when his body begins to react the way it did when he was fourteen years old when Newt's around.

After a couple of explicit dreams Percival has to admit to himself that he finds Newt attractive... okay maybe it's more than that. But they're friends and Newt doesn't seem interested in a relationship so he decides to keep it that way.

Besides, he can control himself, right?

Wrong.

***

Newt sees the little thief hiding under Percival's desks and the magizoologist immediately gets to his knees to catch him. Fortunately his friend is not there to see any of it because Newt had promised days ago Niff would never get out of the case again.

Maybe he can catch the Niffler before anyone finds out that he has been stealing again.

"I cannot believe this, Niff," he catches the creature in his hands, sill kneeling under the desk. "How many times do I have to tell you, you can't take what is not yours!"

He starts to tickle the wicked beast and various shiny objects fall from his belly. Newt rolls his eyes.

Now he has to find the owners and apologise to all of them.

"N-Newt?" For a second he doesn't recognize the voice is calling him for it sounds so deep and flustered that he gets a little confused.

He turns and manages to stand up with the Niffler still in one hand. He finds the Director staring at him, face completely flushed and an expression that makes him look like he's in pain.

"Are you okay, Percival?" Newt titles his head to the side.

A low groan is his response; Percival covers his face with one hand and shakes his head.

"I-It's fine," he clears his throat and the blush on his face has a deeper shade of red now. "What were you doing down there?"

Newt smiles, embarrassed, and points at the Niffler, who's trying to escape.

Percival's eyes fall on the creature but then travel down Newt's body, the magizoologist wonders if he's looking for something.

The Director curses under his breath.

"Are you angry? I'm sorry! I didn't-"

"It's okay, Newt. I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with myself," Percival assures.

"Why?"

"It doesn't matter. Now, why don't you return your Niffler to the case? I need a moment."

Newt nods and decides it's best not to argue with that. But he has so many questions now.

Why is Percival angry with himself?

***

Percival likes to help him to feed his creatures, except when he has a lot of work to do or has a meeting he needs to attend to. When that happens, if Newt is still inside the case he gets in and asks him if there's anything he can do.

Newt appreciates that the most, because no matter how tired Percival is or how late it is, he always offers Newt his help.

That particular night is one of those occasions; Newt is almost done, but he's exhausted because one of the mooncalves got lost and Newt had to follow her all the way to the Nundu's habitat, shield her from the hungry look of other creatures and return her to the other mooncalves.

And because he ended up sweaty and all his clothes ruined because of chase he decided to take off his shirt.

So he's bare-chested, counting the mooncalves one last time when he hears familiar footsteps behind him.

He turns around and smiles at Percival who stops himself cold. The wizard's lips part and he takes a deep breath, but no words come out of his mouth. Instead his eyes roam over Newt's chest and then back to his face.

He stares and stares but doesn't say anything, mouth still open.

"Percy?"

The Director closes his eyes, shakes his head and opens them again.

"You have freckles all over your chest," he blurts out and then presses his lips together like he regrets saying it.

Newt doesn't only have freckles, he has many scars. Perhaps is that what is making Percival look so uncomfortable.

"Well... yes," he says, feeling a little exposed. "I have freckles everywhere."

Percival blushes, his eyes looking down at Newt's legs (that fortunately are still covered) and then he stares at the magizoologist's eyes like he wants to memorize them.

"Do you need some help?"

"Actually, I haven't fed Dougal-"

Percival doesn't let him finish; he turns around and practically runs towards the demiguise habitat.

Newt decides not to think much about it.

***

Right before the meeting starts, Weiss gives Newt a lollipop and he thanks her for it even though he doesn't quite understand why she winks at him nor why Tina rolls her eyes and shakes her head.

He sits between Tina and Fontaine who just quirks up his eyebrows as soon as he sees him unwrapping the lollipop. He leans in like he just wants to tell him something, but returns to his seat when he watches Picquery walking in the room followed by a very serious Percival.

The President starts by congratulating them for their work on the last case and since she's not talking about magical creatures Newt begins to lick the lollipop to see how it tastes first. It's been a while since he doesn't eat one of those.

He lets his tongue wander over every inch before sticking it in his mouth. Someone starts to cough and Fontaine taps his shoulder.

"You're gonna break boss, have mercy on him, Newt," he tells him in a whisper.

The magizoologist looks at the other wizard in confusion then at Percival who's standing beside Picquery and trying his best to look at something right in front of him. He seems tense; lips pressed together and face twisted in a frown, there's also a light shade of red over his cheeks.

Then Percival stares back at him and Newt thinks the best thing he can do is to cheer him up so he takes the lollipop out of his mouth and it makes a loud "pop" when it makes contact with his lips on its way out. He licks his lips and smiles at Percival.

"Are you doing this on purpose, Scamander or what?" Abernathy mumbles, sounding weirdly alarmed behind him. "Who gave you that?"

"It was Weiss," Tina huffs.

"That little pervert," Fontaine rolls his eyes.

Newt doesn't have time to ask because Percival starts coughing again, face completely red and looking like he wants to anywhere but there.

Picquery makes a pause, finally noticing the Director of Magical Security seems uncomfortable for some reason and she just looks at Newt, pinches the bridge of her nose and tells everyone they'll continue with the meeting tomorrow.

As soon as the words come out of her mouth, Percival Graves storms out of the room.

Then Picquery tells Newt -when they're alone- that he's forbidden to eat a lollipop inside MACUSA again.

That only leaves Newt even more confused.

***

After what Fontaine has called the 'incident with the lollipop' Newt's confusion quickly turns into concern. Percival has started to avoid him and Newt honestly doesn't know what is wrong, he has no idea why the auror doesn't want to be his friend anymore.

"It's not what you think, honey," Queenie assures, but doesn't tell him the real reason for Percival's behavior. "You need to talk to him. Actually, better corner him and don't let him go until he tells you the truth."

Newt's not planning on following Queenie's advice, he just wants to talk to Percival.

He finds him in his office and Newt tries not to feel a little hurt when he notices how Percival tenses when his dark eyes meet his.

"Can you at least tell what did I do wrong?" Newt asks. Some of his sadness must be showing on his face because Percival rises from his chair, worried.

"What do you mean? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

Percival opens his mouth, but Newt crosses his arms over his chest and glares at the Director, daring him to lie.

"It's just... I'm sorry, Newt."

"What is it?" The magizoologist presses because now that he's there he thinks he's not going to go without a believable answer.

Percival blushes, looks down at his hands and mumbles something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I want you!" The Director freezes at his own words. "I mean... I cannot stop thinking about you. I'm afraid I like you more than a friend. Sometimes it's very difficult for me not to... You're very tempting, Newt."

"Oh," it's the very unintelligent sound that escapes from Newt's mouth. His heart is beating so hard he can hear it like it's right in his ears. He bites his lip and stares into Percival's eyes before adding "what if you show me how much you like me?"

The Director looks back, surprised. Actually, they both are. Newt's not sure how he managed to say that.

Percival blinks and then smirks at Newt in a way that makes the magizoologist shiver in anticipation.

"You're going to kill me," the Director whispers before leaning over his own desk to kiss Newt.


End file.
